Aoi Mukou
Summary Given that she’s a character who focuses on getting in contact with god through her chants of ‘touarururururu~’s, it’s no wonder that Aoi is someone whose presence isn’t noticed by others – or rather, ignored. A classmate of Shinichi and Miyuki’s, her brain is full of nothing but games. Going beyond casual jokes and spouting dated memes like other VN savvy characters, there’s something inherently destructive about the way she has to liken everything in their lives to a VN. Shinichi and Miyuki have a stunted conversation? That’s a flag. A friendship defining moment happens? You better save to relive the memory later, because the OP is probably going to play any minute now. Poor at socializing, both Shinichi and Miyuki feel like she’s unable to draw a line between reality and VNs, having them seamlessly merge. While she may seem like a poorly written denpa character coming off as deliberately unhinged from the outset, the reader can’t help but wonder if there’s more to her personality than that. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Low 2-C, likely 2-C with "God" | At least 2-C Name: Mukou Aoi (向日 アオイ) Origin: Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, High School Student Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Could update and change every aspect of the game with her smarthphone), Fourth Wall Awareness (Acknowledges various aspects of the game, could see Shinichi as an avatar from the player, acknowledges if the player has not played the game in over 10 years), Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Could create her own save data, change the time of day at will and various other feats), Data Manipulation (Disabled the Save and Load Function from the game and deleted all Save data), Existence Erasure (Could erase every aspect of Aoi´s existence from history, even from her own memory), Power Nullification (Took away the player´s ability to load and save files and limited him to commands she approved of), Weather Manipulation (Could change the weather at will), Resurrection (Recovered on her own from her death in hands of Miyuki in the Second Playthrough Aoi route.) Non-Corporeal (Could exist outside the game itself, having complete control over the various functions of it), Possibly Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Able to call Shinichi even after being deleted by God and talked to Shinichi that she would meet him again in "another world"), Mind Manipulation (Can project her will into other characters as a bug), Teleportation ("God" is able to transport people at will at other places) Attack Potency: Below Human Average level (Unable to lift a metal bat, sometimes is unable to walk for long distances and must be carried, very low energy for a girl her size and age.) | Universe level+ (Re-coded the game with her Smartphone, manipulating multiple aspects of it), likely Low Multiverse level (Could disable the Save and Load function from the game, and limit the player to only events she appears in, create her own save data, and delete all of the player's save data at once, 60 in total) | At least Low Multiverse level (Stated to be able to exist in other "worlds". In the game, this is a reference to games themselves) Speed: Below Average Human level (Unable to keep up with other girls her age, very weak physically) | Unknown (Implied to exist beyond the game's script) | Unknown Possibly Omnipresent (Exists as a non-corporeal being able to move to other "worlds", which is her method of speak to refer to other video games) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human level | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Below Average Human level (Killed in a single swing from Miyuki´s bat) | At least Low Multiverse level (Able to resist being deleted by "God", even if the player choses to chose Miyuki) | At least Low Multiverse level (Exists as a non-corporeal being that can travel to other "worlds", after surviving being deleted by "God", and from Miyuki´s memories.) Stamina: Very Low | Unknown | Unknown Range: Likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Cellphone Intelligence: Average Human Level (While she has problems focusing in class, Mukou has no mental disabilities) | At least average (Able to code an update from inside the game with the help of "God", instead of her having first hand knowledge of the game like Miyuki) | Likely higher (Aknowledges various aspects of the game and is implied to live outside the game itself, able to travel to others) Weaknesses: Physically weak, academically poor, Very low Stamina in base. | Another "God" power user can overpower her | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Coding: She could update the game at will with her cellphone, changing various aspects of it. * Non-Corporeality: After being deleted by God, she could exist beyond the game, being able to travel thru others at will. * Weather Manipulation: After "updating the game" she could manipulate the climate at will, even before summoning "God". Key: Base | With Smartphone and "God" | Aoi Bug / Miyuki True End Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Data Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2